A Sleep Deprived Fanfiction
by FlySwattingSamurai676
Summary: I need sleep! But do not let that stop you from reading!


A Sleep Deprived Fanfiction  
  
NOTE: I do not own sleep. Nor do I own any of the characters who may randomly appear in this twisted tale of yore. POOF!  
  
As I was walking down the street today, I noticed a commotion across the street. I ran over to see what was going on and what I found changed my life forever. Standing in the middle of a big circle of people, one of those people now being me, was a...hold on I'll remember it....it was something strange..was it something old..or something new...maybe it was something borrowed...or something blue..I remember now! As I finally peeked into the center of the circle I saw little dancing people with a cartoony build, I think it is called chibi. Yah that is it they were little dancing chibi people. They weren't just any dancing chibi people; they were three popular anime characters, Alucard, Tsukasa, and Sir Ken. I was so excited that I quickly went to grab them but before I could a little girl who thought she was a fox named Katie grabbed Kenshin and Tsukasa. So now I was left with Alucard, which still made me happy. I quickly picked him up and put him in my pocket and walked away. When I was about a mile away from the scene, I looked back to see the whole group disbanded and gone home. I then pulled chibi Alucard out of my pocket.  
"So what are you doing here in Philadelphia, Alucard?" I asked.  
"Well," he told me in a squeaky, high pitched voice, "I was on a boat and some little kid put me in this paper airplane thing and he threw me and I drifted all the way here."  
"How did you meet up with the other two chibi folks?" I inquired.  
"I don't know!" Alucard squeaked, "The last thing I remembered was being thrown off of that boat and then boom, I'm dancing like an idiot with the other little people!"  
"That sucks." I said as I started to fall asleep. Just as I had dozed off I felt a little poke in my cheek. (NOTE: I DO NOT KNOW WHY I FELL ASLEEP!)  
"Hey man, wake up," the little guy yelled as he poked my cheek with a needle, "you need to help me find the other two little people!"  
"Why do you want to find them?" I buzzed as I began to fall asleep again but managed to keep myself awake.  
"If I find them, maybe they con jog my memory and I can find my way back to my home and back to my normal size," squealed Alucard, "I still don't know how I got this small!"  
"O," I whizzed, "that sucks."  
"Yes, yes it does, now let us go before sundown," he demanded.  
"Why before sundown?" I asked stupidly  
"Because that is when the rats come to play! Duh!" he said making me feel stupid. He quickly jumped in my pocket and we started our journey.  
Chibi Alucard asked me if I knew where the Kitsune named Katie lived, and of course me being the omniscient wonderful bishy that I am, I knew exactly where to find her. We wandered around the Bishy Company, where they make bishies for obsessive fangirls and the occasional gay guy, until we saw her licking a Sephy manikin. When we approached her she squeaked and turned into a puddle of pudding which started spitting babies at us. We immediately switched to defensive position number 45, the spread eagle. We evaded all of the pudding babies and ran away from the Bishy Factory. Chibi Alucard looked depressed.  
"Why did we have to run away?" Alucard asked.  
"If we didn't run the babies would have pooed on us!" I screamed.  
"O, that makes sense," Alucard stated.  
"Yah it does," I said sarcastically.  
"So what do we do now?" the little man inquired while doing some strange ritual dancing motion thing.  
"I guess we just have to find her again and maybe catch her in a box or something," I said.  
"Sounds good, maybe if she is in a box she won't be able to turn to pudding and hurl pooing babies at us," he suggested.  
"Yup," I said as I started to doze off again, this time with some prevail.  
I woke up the next morning with a letter stapled to my lip, which surprisingly, really hurts! I pulled it off in one swift yank, which lessens the pain a little. I read it out loud as if someone might hear me.  
Dear Derek,  
Don't be sad that I am gone it is just that you are no help to me in finding my past. Quite frankly, you suck! You couldn't help your way out of  
a paper bag! Well anyway, I went to go find this Katie the Kitsune character on my own and when I do she will die! I don't care if she is your friend, she holds the key to my past and I must have it! Well I bid thee  
farewell! Bye!  
Sincerely, Alucard  
I stared at the letter blankly, knowing what I must do. I must go save Katie the Kitsune before Alucard finds her. But that will be a hard task considering she has that strange power. I will start my hunt at the Bishy Company as I always do and always will do... 


End file.
